WEDDING BELL SPARKLING BLUES
by midwoodbklyn
Summary: This is a oneshot. My take on what I feel should have happended in this episode. LL all the way.


**I don't own gilmore girls or any thing associated with creating gilmore girls. No copyright infringment intended. This is my take on what I would have liked to have happened at the vow renewal. Hope you enjoy reading this. Now on with the show. **

WEDDING BELL SPARKLING BLUES

The announcer says, " So if you're in love please join the happy couple on the dance floor." Luke was clearly angry as he sat there with his arms folded defensively across his chest, staring straight ahead.

Lorelai leaned on his back and put her chin on his shoulder, "Do you want to dance?" she whispered in his ear. "Nope" he said with as little emotion as he could muster.

"Please, I won't mind if you dance like a spaz."

He rolled his eyes and unclenched his arms, " I don't dance spazzy."

She smiled as he nudged her as he moved to get up, " Well then I'll be the only spaz out there." She grabbed his hand and tugged him towards her as he smiled and complied with being dragged along onto the dance floor. As the music switched from a fast song to a slow song, Lorelai leaned her body into his and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his neck and his hand fell a little lover on her hip, he drummed his fingers on her gently squeezing, pulling her more into him. Not a speck of light could get between them.

Over his shoulder Luke spied Christopher staring daggers at him. So he held her tighter, caressed her hip and inched his hand lower, just centimeters from obscene. All the while his eyes still locked on the hated ex. He kissed her neck and blew on the spot his lips just left, sending a shutter through her entire body. At the table Christopher abruptly stood and walked away and with a triumphant smile Luke closed his eyes to bask in the moment.

Richard was distractedly talking to a business acquaintance, but Emily stood stock still watching her daughter and that man in a lovers knot slow dancing on the floor. They were as close to making love as you can get with your clothes on and Emily knew, at that moment, she had lost. Resigned to her fate she plastered a faked smile on her face and began talking animatedly to the people next to her.

With a gentle sigh Lorelai nuzzled just below Luke's ear and whispered, " I know you want to talk and I know we need to. We will I promise. I just wanted you to know I never meant to hurt or misguide you. I wasn't trying to keep anything from you. I was just being there for a friend, as nothing more than a friend. I hope you believe me. I'm in Luke, all in whole heartedly."

As she spoke his grip on her had tightened. He knew he should probably relax his grip and when he suddenly pulled back and looked into her eyes his grip loosened. They continued to sway to the music as they stared into one another eyes. Luke leaned down as she tilted he chin up and closed her eyes. With the tiniest amount of force he pressed his lips to hers. He felt her moan vibrate against his lips. With his hand on her lower back she felt him press her more firmly to his body and his kiss deepened. Lorelai know if he wasn't holding her she would've melted into a puddle on the dance floor, at that moment her knees gave way. As he ended the kiss her eyes opened on a sigh and she saw him staring down at her with a victorious smile on his face. They slowly became aware of where they were standing and what they were just doing and that the music had stopped. Luke glanced around as Lorelai stood staring at him with a small smile curling her lips. She noticed the pink spread from his cheeks down to his neck. She looked around with her eyes and realized they stood in the middle of the dance floor, then she froze. She felt him tugging her arm and snapped out of her daze. She didn't dare look for her parents she just followed Luke until they got back to their table. As they took their seats the music started up again and people started talking and mingling once more. Lorelai chanced a glance to Luke, and when their eyes met she saw the tiny spark had returned to his eyes.


End file.
